Bursztynowe oczy
by MedullaOblongataBlack
Summary: Długa historia relacji HG/SS, jak długa -zależy od weny. Prezentowana od samiuśkiego początku znajomości, choć nie będę opowiadać dzień po dniu czy rok po roku. Zapewne dużo dodatkowych wątków. Opis i tagi mogą ulec zmianie. Żeby nie było nieścisłości - nie zaczynam związku od momentu kiedy Herm ma 11 lat, jedynie historia się tam zaczyna.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział pierwszy - początek.

Dlaczego Severus zjawił się tej nocy na szkolnym korytarzu – nie wiedział. Pewnie przeczucie, może sprawka magii. Po spotkaniu byłych Śmierciożerców, które odbyło się tego wieczora, Dumledore miłosiernie pozwolił mu iść do siebie, zamiast patrolować szkołę. A jednak Severus robił swój standardowy obchód, czując jednocześnie w kościach, że wydarzy się coś niezwykłego. W okolicy biblioteki jego uszu dobiegło monotonne stukanie.

Najpierw pomyślał, że to ten pomiot Pottera, który trafił do szkoły kilka dni temu już coś kombinuje. W miarę jak zbliżał się do źródła dźwięku, słyszał w nim jednak niepokojące nuty szlochu i ciche, histeryczne popiskiwanie. Źródłem okazało się małe dziecko, dziewczynka, siedząca po turecku przed bibliotecznymi drzwiami, ślepa od łez. Kiwała się w przód i w tył. Zgrabiałą z zimna piąstką uderzała w stare, dębowe drewno, jakby prosiła o otworzenie drzwi, jednocześnie wiedząc, że nic z tego. Dziewczynka bez nadziei. Miała na sobie gryfońską szatę, narzuconą na białą piżamkę.

Kiedy się odwróciła już wiedział, że będzie miał przechlapane. Takie oczy widział wcześniej tylko cztery razy. Nie chodzi tu dokładnie o ich wygląd, ale o wyraz – to, co w sobie kryły.

Pierwszy raz – były to oczy jego biednej matki. Siedziała na podłodze w piwnicy i znowu płakała przez swojego męża. Wtargnął przed chwilą do pomieszczenia, zapewne w poszukiwaniu bimbru, który kiedyś wytwarzał w piwnicy. Zdemolował jednak swoją fabrykę ponad rok wcześniej. Matka urządziła tam małą pracownię eliksirów, tylko po to, by uwarzyć mu miksturę na paskudne zapalenie płuc, którego się nabawił. On jednak zapomniał o tym wszystkim i w swej wściekłości powalił ją na ziemię, zepchnął kociołek z blatu. Mikstura poparzyła ją. Mąż przykucnął koło niej i powiedział, że przeprasza, ale nie może znaleźć alkoholu i do tego ma straszny kaszel oraz ból w piesiach. Spytał, czy wszystko okey. Odparła, że owszem, nogą chowając pod spódnicą. On poszedł, a ona została, płacząc z bólu i bezsilności, również z chorej miłości do męża, który jej nie doceniał, choć przecież potrafił być miły. Tam znalazł ją syn. Dziesięć minut zajęło mu uwarzenie czegoś, co złagodziło poparzenie. Następne lata – pocieszanie i pilnowanie ukochanej matki.

Potem na jego drodze stanęły oczy zielone – należące do słodkiej Lily. Dziewczyna miała w nich ten ból, kiedy odwróciła się od niej siostra. Severus wiedział, że będzie się nią musiał zająć. Młoda przyjaciółka zajęła w jego sercu kolejny kawałek, który zabrała ze sobą, kiedy zginęła. Potem chłopak próbował odzyskać ten kawałek swojej duszy, przechodząc na białą stronę mocy.

Potem były szare oczy Alicji Longbottom. Przez trzy miesiące leczył ją po torturach swoich znajomych, których w tamtym okresie już szczerze nienawidził. Alicja zmuszała go do długich rozmów o całym ich życiu. Była to terapia, a jednak zostawiła po sobie ogromny ból. Czuł się, jakby jego własna siostra odeszła w krainę szaleństwa. Rokrocznie odwiedzał ją w szpitalu.

Następnie były oczy niebieskie, a raczej błękitne, należące do Bonnie (zwanej Bunny) Lovegood, de domo Hill. Nigdy nikt jej nie rozumiał, nie miała przyjaciół. Mała za to swojego Mistrza eliksirów i dodatkowe godziny praktyk, codziennie. Była dla Severusa najlepszą uczennicą, jaką miał, wybitnym talentem. Może córką. Mógł z nią do upadłego dyskutować o miksturach i ingrediencjach. Był z niej tak piekielnie dumny. A potem, już jako młoda matka, Bonnie zmarła, próbując stworzyć eliksir przywabiający wróżki i jednocześnie leczący rośliny, dla męża. Zapomniała, że różane pręciki roztopione w krwi trytońskiej dziewicy, wraz z rdestem ptasim tworzą zabójcze opary. Potem Severus nigdy nie pominął żadnej z 6940 podstawowych ingrediencji, jeśli chodzi o wypracowania na temat właściwości i reagowania z innymi składnikami. Może uczniowie go nienawidzili, ale przynajmniej sypiał odrobinę spokojniej.

Parę lat później Severus spotkał na swojej drodze następne wyjątkowe oczy, tym razem brązowe, a wręcz ciemnobursztynowe. Okalało je urocze gniazdko pokręconych, kasztanowych włosów. Profesor usiłował przypomnieć ją sobie.

-Jak się nazywasz, dziecko? -widział, że jest trochę oszołomiona jego pojawieniem się, zmęczona płaczem i pewnie zrozpaczona, dlatego podchodził do niej ostrożnie, jak to spłoszonego zwierzątka, nawet z cieniem ciepłego spojrzenia i uśmiechu. Robił tak tylko z najmłodszym rocznikiem i tylko w wyjątkowych wypadkach.

-Hermiona. -Powiedziała dziewczynka, piąstką wycierając twarz i pochlipując. -Hermiona Granger, Sir.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ja jestem Profesor Snape, uczę cię eliksirów. -Brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego intensywnie, ze zdumieniem. -Mogę spytać dlaczego nie jesteś w dormitorium?

-Nikt się jeszcze do mnie nie odezwał, sir. Dziewczyny mówią, że jakbym nie zaczęła się na wstępie wymądrzać, to może by mnie polubiły. A ja tylko powiedziałam coś z historii Hogwartu. Mama i tata mówili, że tutaj będę miała więcej przyjaciół, bo tutaj ludzie mnie zrozumieją, a tymczasem już o mnie plotkują. Nauczyłam się chować tutaj, ale jest zamknięte. -dziewczynka uspokajała się z każdym zdaniem, mówiła coraz ciszej.

-A co im takiego powiedziałaś o Hogwarcie?

-Historię założycieli i trochę o architekturze. Wie pan, na przykład kto projektował gargulce, które wymieniano po I wojnie z goblinami, kiedy to Hogwart miał za jeziorem klasy dla magicznych stworzeń. Bo o tym człowieku opowiadała mi mama jak zwiedzałyśmy katedrę Notre Dame...

Mała Hermiona opowiadała to z takim przejęciem, że Severus musiał się powstrzymywać przed parsknięciem. Ślady łez powoli znikały z jej twarzyczki.

-Pewnie czytałaś też regulamin, prawda panno Granger? A może raczej panno Wiem-to-wszystko? - W jego ustach przezwisko to nie zabrzmiało jak obelga, przynajmniej nie w tamtej chwili.

-Cóż, owszem, sir. -dziewczyna dobrze wiedziała do czego zmierza nauczyciel.

-Wiesz zatem, że nie wolno przebywać o tej godzinie poza dormitorium, panno Granger. -Severus powoli stawał się surowym nauczycielem, widząc, że Hermionie już przeszło.

-Ten jeden raz daruję pani szlaban, ale żeby zapamiętała pani ten punkt regulaminu odbieram Gryfonom 50 punktów. Takie wałęsanie się jest niebezpieczne.

-Ale jak ja mam wrócić do wieży profesorze? Będą mnie wytykać.

-To niech pani nie zwraca na nich uwagi. - Snape machnął w powietrzu różdżką, a po chwili w jego ręce wpadła książka. -Ma tu pani coś do czytania. To moich prywatnych zbiorów, proszę oddać ją po którejś lekcji.

Severus pożyczał swoje księgi tylko Bunny, Minerwie i Filiusowi, a to już o czymś świadczy. To pewnie przez te oczy -myślał. Ta dziewczynka musiała otrzymać dobry start w szkole. Snape widział w niej potencjał, choćby dlatego, że interesowała się Hogwartem i biblioteką. Szkoda, że była Gryfonką.

-Odprowadzę panią pod portret, panno Granger. Widzimy się jutro na piątej... na czwartej lekcji. Niech pani za długo nie czyta.

-Tak jest, profesorze, dziękuję. -byli już pod drzwiami.

-Ach, panno Granger?

-Tak?

-Byłbym zapomniał. To była jednorazowa ulga. Prosiłbym o rozmowę z profesor McGonnagall, na temat tego jak panią traktują i proszę nikomu nie mówić o tym co się tu stało. Nie jestem łagodnym nauczycielem i będzie się pani musiała mocno postarać, żeby zasłużyć na ciepłe słowa w czasie lekcji. Jeżeli jednak potrzebowałaby pani pomocy, zapewne wie pani gdzie jest mój gabinet, panno Granger.

Obrócił się na pięcie i zaczął iść w stronę schodów. Dziewczynka rzuciła za nim „Dobranoc", ale nie odpowiedział. Weszła do salonu zanim ucichły jego kroki. Minęła dwójkę najstarszych uczniów, którym godzina aż tak nie przeszkadzała, po czym wspięła się na górę, przyciskając do piersi książkę. Schowana za ciężką kotarą spojrzała na tytuł. Był to „Błękitny zamek" Lucy Maud Montgomery. Sfatygowana okładka świadczyła o jakże częstym użytkowaniu.

Na pierwszej stronie granatowym tuszem ktoś napisał: Najmilszej Eileen, w dniu 17 urodzin, byś znalazła odwagę w swoim życiu - kochająca siostra.

Czy profesor pożyczył jej tę książkę właśnie by znalazła odwagę w nowej szkole? Kim była Eileen? Hermiona długo jeszcze nie poznała odpowiedzi, ale mimo tego zasnęła z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermiona cały dzień siedziała jak na szpilkach. Znalazła sobie w szkole sojusznika i teraz nie mogła się doczekać spotkania z nauczycielem. Profesor Snape może nie robił najlepszego wrażenia ze swoimi mrocznymi szatami, ale dziewczynka polubiła go. Do tego przez ostatni tydzień przeczytała już pierwszy semestr z eliksirów w podręczniku. Była to jedna z najbardziej intrygujących dziedzin, coś na zasadzie chemii, którą Herma niezwykle lubiła w swoim starym świecie. Na myśl o dawnej szkole ścisnął jej się żołądek, ale szybko się uspokoiła. W końcu już stała przed salą, a profesor otwierał drzwi.

-Pierwsza lekcja: Nie zamierzam czekać, aż raczycie podnieść swoje tyłki z podłogi panie...

-Finnegan.

-Z domu?

-Gryffindor, sir.

-Po pięć punktów od ciebie i kolegi. Jazda do sali! - Profesor zrobił wściekły grymas, choć w duszy śmiał się z min tych tępaków. Tak się zaczyna rodzić szacunek, myślał, albo strach. Grunt, że będą posłuszni. Potem swój wzrok skierował na Pottera. Boże, był tak podobny do ojca. Severus z miejsca go znienawidził. I jeszcze to oczy matki. Absolutnie nie miał do nich prawa! Snape musiał się skupić, przejechał wzrokiem po klasie, która wpatrywała się w niego w milczeniu. Wyszukał śród uczniów Granger i od razu zrobiło mu się cieplej. Był tam jeszcze Draco, a znając jego rodową dumę i pilność również będzie znakomitym uczniem. Jego kochany chrześniak, tak młody, a już tak zagubiony, myślał Snape.

-Jesteście tutaj, żeby się nauczyć subtelnej, a jednocześnie ścisłej sztuki przyrządzania eliksirów – zaczął. Mówił prawie szeptem, ale słyszeli każde słowo. Przyszedł czas na marchewkę zamiast kija, może chociaż kilkoro potraktuje go poważnie. – Nie ma tutaj głupiego wymachiwania różdżkami, więc być może wielu z was uważa, że to w ogóle nie jest magia. Nie oczekuję od was, że naprawdę docenicie piękno kipiącego kotła i unoszącej się z niego roziskrzonej pary, delikatną moc płynów, które pełzną poprzez żyły człowieka, aby oczarować umysł i usidlić zmysły… Mogę was nauczyć, jak uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć, jeśli tylko nie jesteście bandą bałwanów, jakich zwykle muszę nauczać.

Rozejrzał się po klasie. Potter gadał z Weasleyem. Swoją drogą, więcej ich matka nie miała? Severus odetchnął głęboko. Przerwał im pytaniem o składniki, oczywiście nie znali odpowiedzi. Dziwne, że znała ją Granger, bo, jak zdążył się dowiedzieć była z rodziny mugoli. Ona nie tylko przeczytała, musiała zapamiętać materiał 10 tematów w przód. Severus był pod ogromnym wrażeniem, ale nie mógł jej pochwalić. Była z Gryffindoru i jej ręka już zaczynała go irytować.

-Panno Granger, za próby wydłubania mi oka pani wymachującą ręką minus pięć punktów. Gdybym chciał pani wysłuchać po prostu wybrałbym panią. Kolejne pięć punktów za niedocenianie percepcji nauczyciela.

-Ale...

-Mam odjąć więcej?

Chwila ciszy. Te słowa były dla Hermiony jak zimny prysznic, bynajmniej w letnie popołudnie. Co więcej, dziewczynka bała się, że od tego chłodu dostanie psychicznego przeziębienia. Miała wilgotne oczy. Do końca lekcji nie odezwała się ani słowem. Przynajmniej zauważyła jedno - wspólny wróg łączy ludzi. Kiedy rozejrzała się dyskretnie dostrzegła oburzone i współczujące spojrzenia. Punkt dla niej. Obawiała się tylko, że narzekania na Snape'a będą łączyły klasę jeszcze długie lata, a praca z eliksirami stanie się przekleństwem. Wiedziała jednak, że nie zrezygnuje. Co to, to nie.


	4. Chapter 4

Tego dnia, wieczorem, po wysłuchaniu plotek na swój temat i odrobieniu lekcji, Hermiona zaszyła się na jednym z parapetów, z książką profesora w dłoniach. Musiała się przekonać o co mu tak naprawdę chodziło. Skryta za kotarą łapała jeszcze promienie zachodzącego słońca. Drewno parapetu było chłodne i twarde, jednak dziewczyna i tak przekładała to miejsce nad resztę dormitorium.

Pół godziny później Miona była absolutnie zachwycona lekturą. Joanna (główna bohaterka) ostatecznie była szczęśliwa, a to dzięki jej odwadze i wewnętrznej sile. Nie zważała na opinie innych i wyrabiała sobie nowy wizerunek u ludzi, na których jej zależało. Takiego wzorca było Hermionie trzeba.

Zeskoczyła z parapetu i podeszła do dziewczyn z jej klasy ćwiczących w rogu zaklęcie podmuchu.

-Zephirius! - wykrzyknęła jedna z nich, jednak jej moc nie popchnęła nawet cząsteczki powietrza.

-Jeśli mogę coś poradzić – Hermiona mówiła z nieśmiałym uśmiechem i spuszczonymi oczami. Może nie była speszona, ale nie chciała wyjść na przemądrzałą. – Lepiej wyszeptać to słowo na długim wydechu, przeciągając „s". Nasz umysł wtedy lepiej zobrazuje polecenie.

Koleżanki popatrzyły po sobie, po czym jedna z nich, wzruszywszy ramionami, wykonała polecenie dziewczyny. Efekt był niesamowity. Salon Gryffindoru okrążył delikatny podmuch, otoczony zielonkawą mgiełką, przynosząc zapach wiosny i lekko szeleszcząc kartkami.

Wszyscy zaczęli bić brawo dziewczynie, która to wyczarowała. Ta, speszona, zwróciła się do Hermiony.

-Dziękuję za dobrą radę, yyy, nawet nie wiem jak masz na imię.

-Jestem Hermiona, Hermiona Granger.

-Ja nazywam się Parvati, a to moja siostra, Padma.

Dziewczyny podały sobie ręce, wymieniły uśmiechy. Podeszła do nich jeszcze jedna dziewczyna z rocznika, o ile to możliwe, nawet bardziej nieśmiała od Hermiony. Mieszkała z nimi w dormitorium, ale też na razie się nie przedstawiła.

-Hej dziewczyny. Ja jestem Fay Dunbar.

-Myślałyśmy, że nigdy was nie poznamy. -Wyskoczyła nagle Padma. Patil zgromiła ją wzrokiem.

-No co, nie mam racji? Lepiej chodźcie do Lav, bo zaraz się obrazi, taką ma minę.

Bliźniaczki pociągnęły je w stronę kanapy, z której obserwowała je Lavender. Wszystkie jeszcze raz przedstawiły się sobie, po czym zapadła niezręczna cisza. Ktoś rzucił pomysł zabawy z wisielca, na co reszta przystała z ochotą. Hasło jako pierwsza wymyślała Lavender. Biedny, magiczny ludzik zdążył sobie zbudować całą szubienicę i przewiesić przezeń nitkę, zanim Fay wpadła na rozwiązanie.

-Miodowe królestwo! Mama opowiadała mi o nim. Największa atrakcja wycieczek do Hogsmeade!

Resztę wieczoru dziewczyny spędziły już na rozmowie o Hogwarcie i jego plusach, a także na obgadywaniu świeżo poznanych nauczycieli, jak również chłopców. Co rusz któraś reagowała wypiekami. Hermionie niezbyt się podobało, ale akceptowała dziewczyńskie komentarze. Nie chciała potem zostać sama jak palec. Cały czas rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu, w poszukiwaniu kogoś odpowiedniejszego. Jej uwagę przykuła trójka chłopców, których poznała już w pociągu. Harry i Ronald grali w szachy, a Neville przyglądał się im z uwagą. Pomyślała jednak, że nie może zepsuć tego babskiego wieczoru po prostu odchodząc.

Potem nie odważyła się na to przez kilka miesięcy. Była sfrustrowana i zła na siebie. Może czasem miło było porozmawiać na lekkie tematy, po prostu o niczym, jednak powoli miała dość swojego otoczenia. Zaciskała zęby i uczyła się, jak również odrabiała prace domowe za wszystkich na około. Ludzie ją lubili, bo była uczynna.

Tak przynajmniej myślała, póki nie usłyszała kolejnych uwag pod jej adresem, wypowiadanych oczywiście za jej plecami. Krukoni od początku jej nie znosili, z zazdrości, a część z nich po prostu była obojętna na wszelkie życie towarzyskie. Ślizgoni pałali do niej nienawiścią przez to, że była szlamą. Puchoni byli mili, ale jakoś nie znajdywała z nimi tematów do rozmowy. No a jej dom... po prostu zbyt od niego odstawała. Czasem myślała o tym, żeby porzucić książki i zacząć „cieszyć się życiem" jak inni, ale nie potrafiła odnaleźć w tym radości. Czy nie mogła po prostu pozostać sobą, jednocześnie otoczona bliskimi jej ludźmi? Czy nie zasługiwała na ich uwagę?

Osnuta czarnymi myślami krążyła po Hogwardzkich korytarzach, ale nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Tradycją stało się dla niej wypłakiwanie oczu po kątach. I tym razem podążyła do łazienki.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus jak zwykle obserwował całą salę. Jego szpiegowskie oczy wyłapywały wszystkie anomalie. Zauważył, że Hermiona przyszła na posiłek w towarzystwie dwóch nowych kolegów. Oczywiście byli z najgorszej kategorii, jaką mogła wybrać: arogancki cep i jego pachołek. Potter błyskał uśmiechami na wszystkie stoły, do gratulujących mu uczniów, jakby co najmniej walczył z olbrzymem, a nie prostym trollem. Co robiła z nimi Granger? Czy była tam z wdzięczności, czy z rzeczywistej sympatii?

Pierwszy raz od kilku miesięcy widział dziewczynkę uśmiechniętą. Wcześniej gasła z dnia na dzień, a jej barwne wypracowania, które zdążył polubić, stawały się coraz suchsze. Teraz to chucherko właśnie zabrało się do pałaszowania ogromnej porcji dziczyzny. Widać nawet jej organizm wiedział, że zaszła jakaś zmiana. Z jednej strony profesor ucieszył się w duchu, że ta umysłowa potęga wreszcie zacznie działać, z drugiej zaczął się zastanawiać, jak wpłynie na nią takie otoczenie.

W końcu zniesmaczony przeniósł wzrok na swoich sąsiadów, a konkretnie na profesora Quirrella, z prawej. Będzie musiał sobie z nim poważnie porozmawiać. Severus nachylił się do niego, licząc na to, że wyczuje powiew złej magii, lub po prostu coś, co da mu wskazówkę, prowadzącą do odkrycia tajemnicy tego człowieka. Wykrył tylko ogrom maskującego zapachy czosnku i nieprzyjemną nutkę grozy. Zastanawiał się, czy to omyłka jego zmysłów, czy ten człowiek naprawdę pachniał lekko wilgocią, zgnilizną i niepokojem. Tak Severus określił by to, co krył czosnek. Oby się mylił. Quirrella czekała długa pogawędka.

Hermiona ze swojego miejsca czuła przez chwilę wzrok profesora Snape'a, ale nie przejęła się nim. Więcej obchodziło ją to przyjemne ciepło w żołądku, uwaga ludzi, klepanie po plecach, uśmiechy. Zyskała dwójkę przyjaciół i rzeszę znajomych. Nareszcie przestała myśleć o tym, czego jej brakuje. Nagle jednak Harry (przyjaciel-człowiek-na-którym-można-polegać-harry) wypalił, przerywając miłą atmosferę.

-Widzieliście, co Snape miał wczoraj z nogą?

-No, cholernie poharatana. -stwierdził Ron.

Hermiona już wiedziała, o czym będzie ta rozmowa.

-Na pewno trafił na Puszka.

-Nie możemy mu pozwolić na zdobycie tego, co kryje.

-Ale, właściwie nawet nie wiemy, co kryje Puszek.

-Musimy to jakoś ustalić... Miona?

Tak, Miona już stała się podstawowym źródłem wiedzy w tym trio.

-Właśnie, Hermiono, wiesz, gdzie możemy szukać?

Harry, chyba chciałeś spytać, czy wiem gdzie mam szukać.

-Jeszcze nad tym nie myślałam, Harry.

-Okey... Lecimy jeszcze na chwilę na błonia?

-Jak chcecie to lećcie chłopcy, ja skoczę do biblioteki.

-No dobra, wpadniemy do Ciebie za pół godzinki.

-Albo za godzinkę.

-Albo jak się ściemni.

-Już, już, lećcie chłopcy, bawcie się dobrze.

Rzucili jej urocze uśmiechy i już ich nie było. Poszła do tej biblioteki.

Jeśli nie liczyć lekcji, posiłków i snu, nie wyszła stamtąd przez następne pół roku. Grunt, że było jej ciepło. Więcej nie potrzebowała. Ciepło, gdzieś tam w środku.


	6. Chapter 6

Że też wcześniej na to nie wpadła! Flamel, kamień filozoficzny! Musi o tym powiedzieć chłopcom. Pytanie tylko czy nie zrobią czegoś głupiego. Hermiona stanęła w pół kroku i omal nie wywaliła się na biegnących w górę schodach. Zamiast tego zachwiała się jedynie, obróciła na pięcie i poleciała pod posąg chimery. Nie wiedziała tylko jak brzmi hasło, zaczęła więc zarzucać posąg nazwami słodyczy. W końcu zadziałało, a dziewczynka znów zaczęła biec w górę. Stuknęła dwa razy kołatką, po czym z rozpędem otworzyła drzwi.

-Panie dyrekto...

Dumbledore właśnie pakował jakieś materiały do starej skórzanej teczki.

-Pan się gdzieś wybiera? - spytała zdumiona.

-Cóż za impertynencja, arogancja, czysty nietakt panno Granger.

Hermiona nie zauważyła wcześniej profesora Snape'a, rozpartego na ciemnym skórzanym fotelu. Ze sposobu w którym na nim siedział, oraz całkowicie nie pasującej do pogodnego gabinetu stylistyki, wywnioskowała, że ten mebel należał do użytkownika.

-Przepraszam panów najmocniej. - Hermiona spuściła oczy. Sama nie wiedziała, czy może ufać swojemu profesorowi, więc nie podjęła tematu kamienia. Inicjatywę na szczęście przejął Dumbledore.

-Spokojnie, panno Granger. Jeśli jest pani tutaj w sprawie kamienia to świetnie się składa. Nie będzie trzeba tłumaczyć całej historii. - Staruszek uśmiechnął się do niej i zaproponował kubek herbaty. Hermiona, choć nie była spragniona, miała za mało siły, żeby zaprzeczyć.

-Zwariowałeś Albusie. - Powiedział Snape, jakby wygłaszał jakąś prawdę objawioną.

-Severusie. -Rzekł dyrektor, tonem lekkiej przygany. -Wiesz, że to jedyne wyjście.

-Jedyne? Ha! Jeśli już koniecznie mi zabraniasz, mogłaby to zrobić Minerwa, Filius chociaż, Pomona, nawet Trelawney bardziej się nada. A ty posyłasz dzieci?! -Severus coraz bardziej podnosił głos, jednocześnie wstając. Kiedy opuścił swoje miejsce fotel zaokrąglił się i pokrył brązowym aksamitem.

-Mówiliśmy o tym chłopcze i decyzja zapadła. Panno Granger, czy podejmie się pani, wraz z Harrym i Ronaldem przejęcia Kamienia Filozofów, mając na uwadze, że wysłannik Voldemorta może wam przeszkodzić?

-To naprawdę brzmi, jak gadka szaleńca, toż oni mają po 11 lat... -Wymamrotał Snape pod nosem. Głośniej rzekł:

-Nie jedynie z wysłannikiem, z samym Czarnym Panem, choć nie w pełni sił.

-Panno Granger? -Dumbledore uśmiechał się do niej.

-Dlaczego my? -Spytała.

-Potraktujcie to jako trening, przed zwalczaniem Czarnego Pana w kolejnych latach. -Powiedział gorzko i ironicznie Snape.

-Panno Granger? -Dumbledore ponowił pytanie.

-Zgadzam się. -Wyjąkała zahukana Hermiona.

-Zuch dziewczyna. -Rzekł dyrektor, a profesor schował głowę w dłoniach, jednocześnie wracając na swój fotel.

-Na pewno wiesz jak oswoić Puszka, z rozmowy z Hagridem. -Dyrektor był widać na bieżąco informowany o ich postępach. -A czy wiesz jak zneutralizować diabelskie sidła.

Hermiona potrzebowała minuty na zastanowienie się.

-Mogłabym stworzyć błędne ogniki.

-Och, jest pani w tym naprawdę dobra. -Rzekł kąśliwie profesor Snape, przypominając jej o wydarzeniach z boiska, kiedy to podpaliła jego szatę.

Hermiona spąsowiała.

-Przepraszam pana najmocniej, ja...

-Myślałaś, kretynko, że chcę zabić Harrego?

-Nie czas na to. -fuknął dyrektor -Z kluczami poradzi sobie Harry, z szachami Ron. Severusie, poprowadź ją przez swoją zagadkę.

-Dyrektor jest skwaszony, ponieważ rozwiązał ją dopiero za drugim razem. -Oznajmił pusząc się Severus. Hermiona powstrzymywała się przed chichotem. Profesor stworzył przed nią obraz fiolek, po czym wyrecytował tekst.

_-Groza czyha za wami, a szczęście przed wami,  
Dwie z nas wam pomogą, żadna nie omami,  
Jedna z siedmiu pozwoli pójść dalej przed siebie,  
Inna pozwoli wrócić temu, który jest w potrzebie,  
Dwie z nas kryją zacne wino pokrzywowe,  
Trzy truciznę wsączą w serce oraz w głowę.  
Wybieraj, jeśli nie chcesz cierpieć tutaj wiecznie,  
Oto cztery wskazówki, jak przeżyć bezpiecznie:  
Pierwsza: jakkolwiek chytrze trucizna się skrywa,  
Jest zawsze z lewej strony tego, co dała pokrzywa;  
Druga: różną mają zawartość butelki ostatnie,  
Lecz jeśli chcesz iść naprzód, nie pij płynu z żadnej;  
Trzecia: różne mają flaszki kształty i wymiary,  
Lecz najmniejsza i największa kryją dobre czary;  
Czwarta: obie drugie od końca smak podobny mają,  
Choć wyglądem całkiem się nie przypominają._

Jego podopieczna zapamiętała wszystkie wskazówki. Po chwili wskazała fiolkę.

-Co powoduje? -Severus chciał sprecyzować.

-Przepuszcza nas naprzód.

Snape zrobił skwaszoną minę, po czym kazał jej zaprezentować tok myślenia.

-Dwie ze wskazówek nic nam nie dają. Liczy się to, że eliksiry przepuszczające są w najmniejszej i największej fiolce. Największa stoi na skraju, więc nie pozwoli nam iść do przodu. Reszta jest jasna.

Severus pokiwał głową.

-No, teraz jesteś gotowa. -Powiedział raźno Dumbledore. -Ja lecę do ministerstwa, ty chłopcze trzymaj Minerwę i Poppy w pogotowiu.

Dyrektor zniknął w swoim kominku, a Hermiona ze swoim profesorem opuścili jego gabinet.

-Ten stary głupiec wierzy, że Quirell, tj. Czarny Pan, nie może skrzywdzić Harrego. -Powiedział Snape, masując skronie. Potem spojrzał na nią kontem oka.

-Nie słyszałaś pierwszej części.

-Jakiej?

Severus uśmiechnął się delikatnie, zaraz jednak zmienił wyraz twarzy. Powinien lepiej chronić te oczy.

-Inaczej. Dyrektor wierzy, że przejęcie kamienia jest banalnie proste. To również eksperyment: jak Chłopiec-który-przeżył wpływa na Tego-który-chciał-go-zabić. Z drugiej strony... Cholera. Nie powiem: „dacie radę", ale... może macie szansę. Niech się pani spieszy, panno Granger. A, jeszcze jedno, nikomu ani słowa, o tym, co zaszło w tym gabinecie.

Hermiona skinęła głową. Odwróciła się i już po chwili kontynuowała przerwany pół godziny temu bieg do dormitorium. Właściwie i tak myślała o tym, żeby wraz z Harrym i Ronem załatwili to na własną rękę. Dlaczego by więc nie, skoro dano im taką szansę? Macie szansę? Oczywiście, że mają. Dziewczynka wierzyła w Harrego całym sercem. Tuż przed portretem grubej damy zatrzymała się na sekundę, by ochłonąć. Nagle przed jej oczami pojawiła się twarz obrażonego profesora, po tym, jak rozwiązała jego arcytrudną zagadkę. Hermiona najpierw uśmiechnęła się, a potem zaczęła chichotać, aż zabrakło jej tchu. To nie fair – mówiły jego oczy i skrzyżowane na piersiach ręce. Miona z dużo lepszym humorem przekroczyła próg dormitorioum. Gotowała się na przygodę.


	7. Chapter 7

Właśnie kończyła się Uczta Pożegnalna i wszyscy po raz pięćsetny omawiali ostatnie wydarzenia. Hermiona nauczyła się wyłączać z takich konwersacji, bo nie nadążała już z prostowaniem plotek i niedomówień z legendy, która zdążyła rozkwitnąć na ten temat.

To był ciężki, ale ciekawy rok, pełen nowych doświadczeń. Jedno doświadczenie dobitnie się wyróżniało. Cóż, po wszystkim dyrektor spotkał się z nią jeszcze i stwierdził, że wiedział, że wszystko tak się potoczy. Coś w tonie jego głosu, kazało jej się dokładniej zastanowić nad tym stwierdzeniem. To nie było zwykłe gdybanie. Hermiona wiedziała, że już za dwa miesiące znowu zacznie znikać w bibliotece, by zobaczyć, czy magia zna sposoby na oglądanie przyszłości, poza wróżbiarstwem. Tej „nauce" jakoś nie mogła zawierzyć, mimo że jeszcze nie miała z niej lekcji.

Rozejrzała się i spostrzegła, że Harry uśmiecha się do niej z naprzeciwka. Wyszła z zadumy.

-Myślicie, że czekają nas jeszcze takie przygody? -zagadnął Ron. Oczy mu świeciły, jakby ktoś rzucił lumos.

-Trzeba porządnie dokopać Voldemortowi, nie? -Harry nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Był kimś w rodzaju króla balu, w za dużym garniturze, ale z koroną. Ron nie podchodził do tego tak lekko. Chciał sławy i chwały, ale słowo na V. jakoś mu do tego nie pasowało.

-Mówiłem, żebyś tak nie gadał.

-A co Ci to tak wadzi?

Umilkli, ponieważ o to spierali się już kilkukrotnie i nie chcieli powtórki z rozrywki. Światło zgasło równie szybko, jak się pojawiło. Cała scena trwała kilka sekund. Hermiona nie chciała jednak znowu się zamyślać.

-Ej, Ron, jaki był wynik meczu?

-Dania wygrała 170:60.

Ups, tutaj też klapa.

-Harry, ta Mathilda zaprosiła Cię w końcu na spacer?

Mathilda był rok wyżej od nich i ostatnio stała się ofiarą niewybrednych żartów, jakoby kochała się w Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył.

-Właśnie, słyszałem, że chce Cię zaciągnąć na zachodnie błonia!

Zachodnie błonia były miejscem par, z mnóstwem ukrytych ławeczek i tym podobnych bzdetów. Harry spąsowiał, ale znów się uśmiechał.

-Skoro tak, to strzeż się tej blond puchonki, która prosiła Cię wczoraj o autograf.

Tak, takie rzeczy też się zdarzały.

-To nie ja dostałem sedes od moich wielbicieli.

-Skoro o tym mowa wisisz mi dokładnie 38 czekoladowych żab, które zniknęły z mojego łóżka.

-Ja tylko dbam o Twoją linię, nie zeżarłbyś wszystkich!

-Ale miałbym czym zatkać Mathildę, jak zacznie się przystawiać.

-Myślałem, że będziecie żyli razem długo i szczęśliwie.

-Możesz pominąć słówko „razem"? Mdli mnie.

-To od tych czekoladowych żab. Jednak zostawiłem za dużo.

-Będziesz miał pryszcze.

-To puchonka da mi święty spokój.

-Możecie oddać mi.

-Chciałabyś. Masz swoje cukrowe pióra od... Harry, jak on miał?

-Boot, chyba Terry.

-Twój kochaś Terry.

-Zdecydowanie nie mój Chcesz, to go sobie weź.

-Chyba wolę czekoladowe żaby.

-Harry, bierzesz Boot'a?

-Miona, błagam!

Harry obrzucił chichoczącą parę zdegustowanym wzrokiem, po czym zabrał się za pudding. Zaczęli się śmiać jeszcze bardziej, aż do nich dołączył. To była dobra uczta.

Po zakończeniu wyszli jeszcze na błonia. Reszta uczniów poleciała się pakować. Tylko nieliczni zrobili to dzień wcześniej, tak jak oni pod czujnym wzrokiem Hermiony. Był jeszcze ranek i nad polaną unosiła się mgła. Tafla jeziora błyszczała wschodzącym słońcem, i błonia dopiero mrugały zaspanymi oczyma. Słychać było tylko ptaki.

-Skoro nie Voldemort... -Zaczął Harry. Ron obrzucił go tylko spojrzeniem w stylu „nie podoba mi się to, ale nich ci już ujdzie na sucho".

-To może coś w stylu smoki, rycerze i damy. No, może z bardziej współczesnej wersji, ale ten zamek tak nastraja.

-Harry, nie chcesz mieć do czynienia z smokami. Mówiłem Ci o Charlie'm, nie?

-Czasem zapominam gdzie żyję. Z drugiej strony, smoki muszą być całkiem spoko. Jak sobie takiego wyobrażę...

-Nie. -uciął Ron. -to groźne skurczybyki.

-Groźniejsze niż Voldzio?

Ron sapnął. Hermiona również, tylko ciszej. Dlaczego chłopcy nigdy nie mogli się powstrzymać? Na szczęście, zamiast kłótni zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy przysłuchiwali się koncertowi z trelów i popiskiwań. Miona mimo wszystko cieszyła się z powrotu do domu. Chciałaby jednak trwać tu jeszcze jakiś czas, śród muzyki, na coraz cieplejszej trawie. Przymknęła oczy, nie na długo jednak. Otworzyła je szybko, kiedy nagle jakiś cień przesłonił jej ciepłe promienie. Spojrzała na Snape'a.

-Nie musicie zbierać się do domów?

-Mamy jeszcze piętnaście minut do odjazdu powozów. -powiedziała Herm, jak zwykle najbardziej przytomna.

-I musicie czekać akurat tutaj?

Chłopcy już się wyrywali, ale Miona po prostu pociągnęła ich za rękawy, żeby nie narobili sobie kłopotów.

-Nie. -powiedziała.

Odchodząc obejrzała się za siebie, by zobaczyć jak profesor siada na trawie, tam gdzie oni siedzieli jeszcze przed chwilą i pochyla głowę. Co mu się stało? Nie wiedziała.


End file.
